1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of auxiliary holding means attachable with respect to medical walking aids such as walkers or wheelchairs. The carrying bag of the present invention is designed to be detachably secured with respect to a structural bar member thereof with a unique securement mechanism which allows use of the carrying bag or purse in position attached to the walker or other similar piece of equipment as well as being fully usable separately therefrom as a standard purse or carrying bag or tote bag.
The handle retaining device of the present invention can secure the two straps of the handle together by an inner attachment device which extends around the bag handle for securement thereto in the size and texture to provide for both a secure attachment to the walker bar and, alternatively, a detailed as well as comfortable and easy means of holding accessories. It is a distinct improvement over the prior art since it is economical and can be used to carry items while attached to the walker, or detached should the walker be folded, not in use or no longer needed. In this manner the apparatus of the present invention provides a unique dual function over the prior art. It also assists individuals who have limited dexterity in their fingers and hands by the ease with which it can be attached and/or detached as necessary. Furthermore it improves the mobility and safety of the walker and in this manner enhances significantly the quality of life for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been patented for facilitating the carrying of articles in association with medical walking aid equipment such as walkers and wheelchairs and other similar such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,071 patented May 18, 1976 to M. B. Kenner on a “Carrier Attachment For Invalid Walkers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,061 patented Jul. 13, 1982 to P. Dunn and assigned to Philbag Co., Inc. on an “Accessory Case For A Wheel Chair”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,257 patented Jan. 1, 1985 to W. L. Ingles on an “Attachable Basket For Invalid Support Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,911 patented Jan. 31, 1989 to K. O. Endres et al on a “Walker Carrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,238 patented May 16, 1989 to P. R. Widinski et al and assigned to Health & Home Products, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,760 patented Dec. 4, 1990 to P. H. Miller on an “Article Carrier For A Walker”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,963 patented May 7, 1991 to P. Rosenbaum on a “Walker Support Tote Bag”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,005 patented Aug. 23, 1994 to R. D. Woods et al on a “Fabric Accessories For Crutches And Walkers, Providing Carrying Expandable Volumes For Personal Use Items And Shopping Items, And Presenting Reflective Fabric Portions Thereof For Observation By Others”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,432 patented Dec. 19, 1995 to R. Dickens on a “Medical Stroller”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,891 patented May 11, 1999 to K. J. Douglass on an “Attachable Container Particularly Suited For Ambulatory Aids”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,386 patented Oct. 12, 1999 to L. M. Cote on a “Detachable Accessory Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,126 patented Oct. 16, 2001 to V. Nava on an “Attachment For A Walker”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 324,504 patented Mar. 10, 1992 to F. L. Olsen on a “Carrier For Use With A Walker”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 352,260 patented Nov. 8, 1994 to H. J. Adamo on a “Walker Apron With Pockets”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 409,953 patented May 18, 1999 to J. H. Heineken et al on a “Walker Article Carrier”.